parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
31 Minutes: The Legend of Bigfoot (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie: "31 Minutos: Yo sí creo en Pie Grande" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanín Juan Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Michophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosary Central's Boyfriend - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Toulouse and Marie as extras; The Aristocats) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Guaripolo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sopapiballon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an Extra; The Lion King) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Ronald Donald Boy/Vicho - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid" - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julien (Madagascar) *Mucus the Mucusphone - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) *The Pushing Cat - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Potty the Parrot - Blu (Rio) *Bigfoot - Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) * Tulio's Parents - Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King) * Baby Tulio - Baby Simba (The Lion King) Scenes: # Opening/"Two Worlds" # Simba's Camping Trip # Baloo tells Simba, Bambi, Fievel and Kaa about Bigfoot # Twelve Minutes Later # Going to Farthing Wood/"It's Beautiful and Unknow" # Trouble in the Marketplace # At Timon and Pumbaa's # Meet Blu/"Grin and Bear It" # Simba and Bambi gets trapped # Anxouis Moments # In Search of Truth # Return to the S.S. Simba # At the Farthing Wood # "To the Chase of Bigfoot" # Rain on the Woods # Banjo Apeears Again # Shere Khan's Widsom/It's Bigfoot! # Return to the Marketplace # Bravest Simba/The Battle Angaist Bigfoot # Safe and Sound/"Two Worlds (Reprise)" # End Credits (Pt. 1; Boing Boing Boing) # End Credits (Pt. 2; I Never Watched Television) Songs: * Two Worlds (from Tarzan) * It's Beautiful and Unknow * Grin and Bear It * To the Chase of Bigfoot * Two Worlds (Reprise; from Tarzan) * Boing Boing Boing * I Never Watched Television Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Jungle-Cubs2.jpg Bambi.png Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Angel.jpg Scamp-0.jpg Flounder.jpg Oliver.jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Abu.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Bernard.png Frank.jpg Scuttle and a piep.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Flik.png King julien 2015.png Petrie.jpg Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Bill-banjo-480x320.png Blu.jpg Mufasa 1.jpg 300px-Bluray Sarabi.png Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs